A Different Kind of Love
by Rosie hater
Summary: Kagome has grown up in the Pokemon world, attending school with Prof. Oak. But is their relationship just schoolmates? friends? Or something else?


_**A Different Kind of Love**_

_Kag x Prof. Oak_

**Author's Note: Oak has been de-aged to 30. (Obviously this makes Kagome in her late 20s).**

** Kagome's Pokemon: (she has them named after ppl from feudal Japan)**

** Marowak – Sango**

** Ninetails – Shippo**

** Lickitung – Miroku**

** Snorlax – Inuyasha**

** Aricuno – Sesshomaru**

** Mew – Rin**

** Jolteon – Kouga**

** Sandslash – Kohaku**

** Aerodactyl – Kaede**

** Jigglypuff (think of the one with the marker)- Kikyo**

** Gengar – Naraku**

** Scyther – Kagura**

** Kingdra – Kanna**

** Slowbro – Jakken**

** Tauros – Totosai**

** Dewgong – Midoriko**

** Dragonite – Inutashio**

** Crobat – Myoga**

** Rapidash – Hakudoshi**

** Flareon – Kirara**

** Doduo – Ah Un**

** Yes, she has quite a bit of Pokemon but that's cause she won't be acquiring anything new. **

_**Ch.1**__ – We meet again_

Kagome sighed as she stared at the letter in front of her with its fancy handwriting. "I really don't want to go to a party. There's always snobby rich boys I can't stand. Alright guys." She turns to a room full of pokemon. "Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, up to my room to help me get ready. Everyone else… get in your pokeballs." A couple hours later Kagome angrily chases a jigglypuff around the house. "Get back here right now!"

"Jigg~ly pu~ff, ji~gg~ly pu~ff" The creature starts to sing.

"Oh hell no!" Kagome tackles the pink puffball. "Not today Kikyo now get in the pokeball!"

Professor Oak sat at his desk, staring at a letter. It was addressed to him in fancy lettering. He sighed as he just sat there staring at it. Something nudges him in the leg and he looks over at the creature. "I'm alright Dragonite. I just don't know if I should go to this party. I understand going to a reunion is great for seeing how people are doing… but I don't know if I could handle this. The woman I care for won't be there. Shortly after we graduated collage she had to travel back home. I had heard that the plane she was in got knocked out of the sky by an upset Zapados. While everyone was rushing to safety a Kingdra appeared out of the ocean depths. Being the caring girl I've always known her to be, she pushed a child out of the way only for the Kingdra to drag her down with it to the ocean floor. No one has heard from her since." He sighs, getting up to make his way to the closet. "Search parties were sent out but no word came back. She was my best friend and the reason I became who I am today." He pulls out a black suit. "But I suppose, I'd let down my colleges if I did not attend. So I guess I'll go have a few drinks and then come home. You'll come with me, won't you Dragonite?" The dragon pokemon nods as they get ready.

"The invite didn't say we were going to have dinner partners!" Kagome exclaims as she handed the man at the desk her invitation. "Can you tell me who I'm with?"

"No. Only the hosts are given access to that information. And this is your chosen pokemon? Well it better behave itself. Don't hesitate to call me."

"Sango is here to protect me from poachers like you." She snaps, walking in to find her table. Soon a man joins her and she's stunned for a few minutes, short brown hair and sky blue eyes, she knew this man. "…Sam?"

Professor Oak freezes at the nickname, slowly lifting his head to meet deep brown eyes. "…K-Kagome…" He stutters, taking in her long silky black hair pinned up delicately and her form-fitting black dress. He immediately envelopes her in a hug.

"I take it you missed me, eh Sam?"

"I heard you were taken away. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well I survived on an island for a while, then went home to clean up a few things and now I'm back. So no worries." Prof. Oak is suddenly separated from her and thrown back into his chair. "Oh, and this is Sango. She's here to defend me against the male population."

"I see. Well my apologies for not noticing you Marowak, this is my Dragonite." He gestures to the pokemon beside him. "We have a lot to catch up on! You must tell me about your adventures!"


End file.
